deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Azami Midō
Azami Midō is a former prisoner of the C-Unit in Deadman Wonderland. She is one of the first inmates that Ganta meets and befriends. In order to overthrow Tamaki, Azami was used as a spy by Makina. Eventually, she was turned into a Forgery. Nearing the end, she was able to escape from the electrical neurological stimulation "drugs", but was unfortunately killed by Hagire Rinichiro. Appearance Azami has pink pigmented feathered hair that just barely reaches her shoulders. Her hair has small, subtle spikes. The colour of her eyes are golden-yellow. She is also taller and older than Ganta, but by their appearances, the gap between their ages isn't very wide. As a prisoner, she wore the standard prison uniform. Later, as a Forgery, she wore an overall with heavy boots, with a long, black cape over it. She also covered her face with a white mask with two black stripes on the side, covering the eyes. Personality Although she comes off as rude in her first appearance, she shows that she has a soft side when she gives Ganta half of her sandwich after teaching him about Cast Points, scolding him because he didn't read the rule book. There are times when she can be meek, but she seems quick to anger if one pushes her buttons. Plot Prison arc Azami first appears talking to Ganta in the cafeteria. She explains to him the concept of Cast Points. She also pities him for being new and without food and gives him her sandwich. After Kōzuji Kazumasa began pushing around an old prisoner and made Ganta obey him as well, she thought Ganta of a useless weakling and retakes her food. Later, Azami signs up for the upcoming dog race and notices Ganta is there too. When Kozuji storms into the room threatening the participants not to get in his way, she tells him to cut it out, he responds by slaming her to the ground and breaking her arm, leaving her unable to particpate. After watching the dog race from the sidelines, she was relieved that she didn't participate after seeing how unusually brutal it was. Deadman Arc Azami appears once more when she gets interrogated by Yō and Shiro as to the whereabouts of the G Ward after the duo overhear her talking about it. She eventually shows them where the entrance is at. Forgeries arc After snooping through Tamaki's stuff, Makina discovers Azami and many other prisoners all have the potential of becoming his perfect "human experiments" and he intends to turn them all into artificially created Deadmen, known as forgeries. Azami is called into talk with with Makina. Makina informs her that she was on a list of prisoners that Tamaki intends to turn into forgeries, frightening her, Makina has Azami wear a GPS so that her location can be monitored as she is transported to the G Ward after getting an eerie "immuntization" shot. Later, Azami meets up with Ganta once again and they become friendly with each other. When other prisoners start to harass Azami's pet armadillo, Kincho, Ganta rescues him by demonstrating his Branch of Sin, startling everyone. However, the wreckage cuts Azami on the hand, but Ganta patches her up using one of her star-shaped bandages. She realizes how nice of a guy Ganta really is and starts to blush. Azami then starts to feel light-headed from her shot and leaves. Afterwards, Azami, wearing a mask and cloak, somehow winds up in a Carnival Corpse against a Deadman under Tamaki's supervision to promote his new "creations", she easily kills the Deadman with her newly acquired Branch of Sin, but doesn't understand how she did it and is emotionally shaken. Tamaki continues to show off his new creations by holding a Group Carnvial Corpse, Forgeries vs. Deadmen, which Ganta participates in. After the Deadmen gained the upperhand and would surely win, Ganta realizes that in the group of forgeries was Azami and stopped the fighting with his Branch of Sin to save her from getting killed, but destroyed the arena in doing so, leaving no victor. After Ganta was shunned by his fellow Deadmen for stopping the fight, he went off to look for Azami. Eventually, the two crossed paths, but by then, Azami was fully brainwashed and was ordered to attack Ganta, after much persuasion and aggression Ganta manages to destroy the mask that controlled Azami and snapped her out of her trance and regained her mentality as she pleaded for his help (something she's never asked from anyone). Revolt arc As the two get ready to leave, Ganta is kidnapped by Rei, but manages to get Azami to safety. Panicking, Azami seeks help from the Deadmen to help rescue Ganta, but they attack her instead for being a Forgery. Luckily, Shiro appears and defends Azami and the two flee from the bitter Deadmen to search for Ganta. After much anticipation, the two girls find and rescue Ganta and the trio goes off to find and destroy the main controlling device that contols all of the Forgeries. However, Madoka appears and informs them that Tamaki has the actual contolling device and he attacks them, severly injuring Shiro and paralyzing Azami, all in an effort to kill Ganta (actually, he hurt Shiro to make Ganta suffer). Fortunately, Ganta and Shiro manage to scrap up enough of their remaining energy to defeat Madoka. After the battle with Madoka, Azami is asked to stay behind to look after Shiro while Ganta goes off to find Tamaki. When Shiro falls uncounscious after the fight, the Wretched Egg takes over her body. As the Wretched Egg awakens and Hagire Rinichirō, disguised as Toto Sakigami appears, she demands Azami to tell her where Ganta has gone, and she readies to rampage with her Branch of Sin. Azami becomes shocked to see a Branch of Sin of that nature and immediately realizes that this person is not Shiro, she refuses to tell the Wretched Egg anything about the whereabouts of Ganta and begins to attack her. Unfortunately, the Wretched Egg kills Azami and decapitates her for not being cooperative. Later, when the Wretched Egg confronts Ganta, Ganta sees her holding Azami's decapitated head by her fingers in the same manner she held Mimi's during the classroom massacre, making Ganta writhe in agony at the loss of another friend at the hands of the Wretched Egg. It was later revealed that it was Hagire Rinichiro who murdered Azami. Weeks before this unforunate event Azami and Ganta actually had sex. Azami was pregnant with Ganta's child when she died. Abilities All forgeries seem to be exceptionally good at fighting, from hand-to-hand combat to the smooth movements of their Branch of Sin. Branch of Sin: Azami was turned into a Forgery by Tamaki and gained a Branch of Sin. She is able to control her blood freely if it's out of her body. Branch of Sin: Snake: As a Forgery, she and all the others share the same abilities to infect others with poison through a long snake-like Branch of Sin. Trivia *Despite having a big role in the manga, she does not appear whatsoever in any of her intended scenes in the anime. *In the anime, all of the scenes she would have been in was replaced by Yō Takami. *In the last episode of the anime, Makina hints at a character who readers of the manga know to be Azami but since she was never introduced nothing is clear. One could go as far as to believe if there were to be a second season Yō could possible take up Azami's role. *In chapter 54, during Wretched Egg's flashback, Azami was shown overpowering the former with her Branch of Sin: Snake and pinned her. This may be a hint to Tsunenaga Tamaki's claim that Forgeries are the bane of the Wretched Egg. *In chapter 54 it is shown that during her talk with the Wretched Egg, Azami is decapitated by Hagire Rinichiro. *Navigation Category:Characters Category:Forgeries Category:Dead characters Category:Female Category:Manga Only Characters